Despite the publication of the Guidelines for the Diagnosis and Management of Asthma by NHLBI in 1991, key aspects of asthma management (inhaled anti-inflammatory therapy, patient education, environmental control, and home peak flow monitoring) are given little or no attention by many physicians providing primary care in the inner city. The Asthma Academic Award will allow the PI, who is Co-Director of the Asthma Center at Boston City Hospital, to develop a program to improve the care of inner-city asthmatics by enhancing the asthma management skills of primary care physicians who provide care to Boston's low-income, largely minority neighborhoods. Specific aims include: 1.) Development and implementation of a primary care asthma curriculum for residents in Pediatric and Internal Medicine Residency Programs of Boston University School of Medicine. This curriculum will present asthma as a paradigm of chronic illness requiring a comprehensive primary care approach and will provide a complete training experience, including a clinical rotation in the Asthma Center at Boston City Hospital. 2.) Development and implementation of a community-based primary care asthma curriculum for staff, residents, and students working and training in Boston's neighborhood health centers. 3.) Development and implementation of a primary care asthma curriculum for the physicians and nurses who staff the public school-based health clinics operated by the City of Boston's Department of Health and Hospitals' and for the school nurses who are based at all public schools 4.) Development of a total quality management program to monitor the efficacy of the above educational programs and the quality of asthma care in Boston's inner-city neighborhoods.